


Scarred Inside and Out

by silencedancer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon survived what his brother did not and his former Lieutenant finds him years later, only to find a bitter man who wants nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you even bother finding me?”

Amon – no Noatak, covered the left side of his face with his hand and looked down and away when he noticed his former lieutenant approach him outside of his house. However, he was not fast enough with his hand and Liu still saw the scars that now covered that part of Noatak's face. It wasn't just his face that was scarred though, for there were scars on his left hand as well.

Liu wondered how much worse it was, where he couldn't see it, but he didn't say a thing. It was clear from Noatak's posture and tone of voice that the man had fallen far from the self-confident and charismatic figure he had once been. To see this broke Liu's heart for he still loved the man, even if it took him years to come to terms with Amon's betrayal.

Breaking the silence, Noatak spoke, “If you're here for revenge for what I did to you...for all of my lies..”

“I've come to peace with that. I wish you had trusted me, but—”

“Go away. I just want to be left alone.” Noatak stood up and turned to go inside.

“What happened Amon? What happened to your spirit?”

Noatak stopped and laughed bitterly, “Don't call me that name. Amon is dead. Just like Noatak is.”

“Then who are you if you are neither?”

“I'm nobody and I prefer it to stay that way. I've lost my purpose in life and when I thought I was going to finally be able to spend the rest of my life with my brother in peace...he tries to blow up both of us! Except I survived and he did not,” Noatak laughed that bitter laugh again, “I feel like I should've been the one who died, but instead the spirits decided to be cruel and give me life in a scarred body just like I had once lied about having.”

“I may not be your brother, but I do still love you.”

“...I have a hard time believing in that. You were in love with an ideal, not the real me. I'm not a good person and...just please leave me alone.” With that, Noatak or whoever he was now, walked into his small, one room house and closed the door behind him, leaving Liu outside.

However, Noatak's words had not changed Liu's mind about getting to know the person behind the mask for Liu knew that something in Noatak's past must've led him on the path that made him Amon and he was curious as to what that was. And so Liu stayed outside of Noatak's tiny shelter and hoped that perhaps the man he loved would change his mind and actually talk to him instead of hide behind another mask, this one a mask of self-hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Liu had located Noatak and on each of those days Liu returned to the small house that Noatak now called home, demanding to talk. On the third day of knocking and yelling without any reply, Liu decided enough was enough and took measures into his own hands. Or rather, his own feet.

Kicking the door hard, Liu silently thanked the spirits that he had kept up his training. The door splintered after several kicks and soon the door could no longer be properly called a door. 

Liu didn’t even stop to look at Noatak, who was gaping at Liu, before he started on his tirade. “I would’ve given up my life for you and I almost did! Multiple times in fact! I STILL don’t know how I survived that motherfucking stupid polar bear dog, but I fucking _did_ because you were the one person who inspired me to keep going! Even after your betrayal and disappearance, I still _cared_ , spirits know why! I even came to _find you_ and all you do is throw a fucking pity party and slam the door in my face, but damn it all, I still _care_!”

A pausing only for a second, Liu took a quick breath and continued, “And I am not moving from this spot until you acknowledge that I FUCKING EXIST because the one damn thing that I’ve always had going for me was that I was too damn stubborn to die!”  
Noatak just stared at Liu from where he was sitting. 

After several minutes of silence, Noatak calmly said, “Is that all you have to say?”

“If you think you can just dismiss me—”

Smiling slightly, Noatak said, “…I forgot how much you cared. How much anyone cared.” He paused briefly and closed his eyes, grimacing, “You know, there is a storm coming, it’d be nice if you could fix the door.”

This time was Liu’s turn to stare. “Um…sorry about the door…?” Then he shook his head and continued, “But THAT IS NOT THE POINT AMON.”

“Did I not tell you that was not my name anymore?”

“ _I do not care._ ”

“Well, if you are going to talk to me, then you _better fix that door_. I did _not_ tell you to go away. I told to fix the damn door so I do not get rain in my house. I may be a waterbender, but like most people, I do not enjoy my house being flooded.” Noatak glared at Liu and through that glare, Liu could see that Amon was not completely gone. Not yet.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot magically summon a door for you. Besides, you should be living somewhere better than this,” said Liu, “There is still greatness in you and I refuse to let you throw that all away.”

“I cannot return to that life, Liu. I failed.” Noatak looked away and said under his breath, “I…don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Your greatness is not just limited to leading the Equalists. There are other things you can do. I know _you_. I know you’re not this…pathetic person you’re pretending to be. You’re Amon. You are a great person, whom I _love_.”

“Amon was just a mask that I hid behind.”

“You’re hiding behind your scars and self-pity. The mask gave you confidence. Without it…I don’t know who you are. Maybe you need the mask, because I can tell you’re just trying to use the scars as one and you don’t even realize it,” said Liu calmly as he grabbed a chair and sat down. “Before you would’ve never let something like this set you back.”

“I failed in protecting my brother,” said Noatak.

“Why do you care so much about him?”

“Because this isn’t the first time I failed.”


End file.
